1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a teaching apparatus and a robot system.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a robot system which aligns a work object gripped (picked up) by a robot at a predetermined position and attitude has been researched and developed.
In relation thereto, a method of controlling a robot which can grip a member to be gripped with an appropriate gripping force to reliably grip the member to be gripped without damaging the member to be gripped regardless of an appearance of the member to be gripped is known (refer to JP-A-2013-132726).
In such a robot system, in order to accurately align the work object at the predetermined position and attitude, it is necessary to detect (calculate) a position and an attitude of the picked-up work object and a deviation (offset) of the attitude relative to a reference attitude of the robot.
In relation thereto, there are a robot system in which an imaging section detecting a position and an attitude of a work object gripped (picked up) by a robot is provided, and an image processing apparatus detecting (calculating) a position and an attitude of the work object on the basis of a captured image obtained by the imaging section is provided separately from a control apparatus controlling the robot, and a method of capturing an image of the picked-up work object and detecting a position and an attitude of the picked-up work object by using the captured image (refer to JP-A-2012-230041).
However, in the method of the related art disclosed in JP-A-2013-132726, it is necessary to accurately teach the predetermined position and attitude to the robot in order to accurately align the work object at the predetermined position and attitude. Also in other methods, it is important to accurately teach a predetermined position and attitude of a work object to a robot. However, in the methods of the related art, it is difficult to accurately teach the predetermined position and attitude.
In addition, in the robot system of the related art as disclosed in JP-A-2012-230041, the control apparatus receives an image processing result from the image processing apparatus, and the control apparatus performs computation regarding image processes such as calculation of the above-described offset or calculation of a position and an attitude of a manipulator and a position and an attitude of a gripping portion, obtained in consideration of the offset.
For this reason, a program for performing such computation is required to be incorporated into a program which defines an operation of the robot, and thus a large load is put on a user associated with creation of the program. Since a created program differs for each control apparatus, a large load is also put on the user associated with creation of the program. It is hard for the user to increase work efficiency due to such a load when using the robot system of the related art. Further, not the image processing apparatus but the control apparatus performs computation regarding image processes. As mentioned above, in a case where the control apparatus and the image processing apparatus share computation regarding image processes, and the control apparatus performs the computation regarding image processes, the robot may not be efficiently controlled compared with a case where the control apparatus performs only control of the robot.
In such a method, in order to cause the robot to accurately align a work object at a predetermined position and attitude, it is necessary to acquire an attitude of the work object in a pixel coordinate system, and a relationship (coordinate transform matrix) between the pixel coordinate system and a robot coordinate system.
The relationship between the pixel coordinate system and the robot coordinate system may be acquired through calibration of an imaging section and the robot. On the other hand, an attitude of the work object in the pixel coordinate system is acquired by the user creating a program, and thus this creation of the program puts a large burden on the user.